


At Your Service

by Neonna



Category: Free!
Genre: 1800s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Regency, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: A few years after the death of his father, Rin serves a new family as the head servant of the Yamazaki household.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 5





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> The good thing about COVID depression + SAD (seasonal affective disorder) is that it makes me incredibly creative. I just needed to dive back into some of my favourite fandoms and, as much as I’m crazy about the Free! fandom, I’ve never written anything remotely half-decent.
> 
> As usual, this series will eventually have its rating changed to explicit. So, you’re welcome and enjoy!

Rin was born for this. Raised by servants, as a part of a noble household so that he might one day serve a master just like his mother and father. He had been young, barely into manhood when his father passed away from a sickness and Rin, who had trained under him for the entirety of his life, inherited as head servant of the house. It was something Rin had dreamed of since he was a boy, to follow in his father’s footsteps and yet, each day a little bit more life left his eyes.

Though he’d dreamed of working in his father’s position one day, even serving the same family with pride, it was the way his dream had come true. His father hadn’t been old by any means with years still ahead of him, especially being close to a wealthy and kind family. Following in his father’s footsteps was a bitter-sweet pill that Rin couldn’t swallow. He’d requested, humbly, of the master of the house if he might search for work elsewhere as he couldn’t bear to walk the same halls he’d followed his father around as a boy. His master found another family for him and arranged for Rin to be transferred.

His new family did not live close by, but were a few day’s travel by carriage. Rin’s transportation was arranged by the two families and in a few day’s time he was at the inn in the city closest to his new family. It was late and Rin was tired, not really one for travel. If the family he was serving needed him to travel, then he would, but those instances were rare. Rin’s job was to care for the estate and not be gallivanting around. 

He dropped his suitcase into his room, taking the time to hang his suit for the next day, dutifully arranging his clothing so that he would be ready in the morning. If his stomach weren’t growling, Rin would have stayed in his room, but he was forced to venture downstairs if he wanted food.

He was not staying at a particularly posh inn, but just the same place the driver of the carriage was staying as well. It was an average place, one where Rin wore casual clothing and his hair down.

He sat at the bar where the smiling bartender sported a snaggle-tooth.

“What can I get you?” the bartender asked, flashing Rin a wide smile.

“Just water and a meal, please,” Rin said.

To his credit, the bartender smiled. Of course they wanted to pump Rin full of alcohol, it was how places like this made their money. Not only was Rin not a big fan of drinking in the first place, but it was something he thought unwise to do the day before he met his new family and master. Still, Rin was accustomed to being on the receiving end of frowns and dirty looks from owners of establishments like this.

“We do have more than just water, ya know,” the bartender drawled and Rin realized right then that it was sweet smiles like this that made the place run. Instead of hostility, they used kindness to squeeze money from their customers. It was a smart play.

Still, Rin politely refused.

“So, are you staying or passing through?” the bartender asked, placing Rin’s water down in front of him.

“Staying,” Rin supplied.

“Oh yeah? Working?”

Rin didn’t respond to that question. Not only was it an infringement on his new master’s privacy, but everyone would know who Rin was working for soon enough. That he wasn’t supplying information was clue enough that Rin was connected to a powerful family. Most people would already be able to connect the dots.

“Fine, I see how it is,” the bartender teased. “I’m Momotarou by the way. If you ever feel like you want that drink, come see me. We have some of the best, I promise.”

“Rin,” he said. “And I will.”

Places like this were wealths of information and Rin listened to the conversations going on around him, trying to get a feel for the place while he ate. What were the best places for entertainment? Who is everyone talking about or not talking about? Who did what or who knew what.

After a while, Rin felt eyes on him, a feeling he always thought strange, though not unexpected. He was a new person in town. He tried to be discreet as he sought the source of whomever was looking at him, though his discreet manner was not matched. A pair of blue eyes watched him from a corner of the room framed by silver hair. In the dim light and the crowd of the inn, the blue-eyed man with boyish looks would have been easily missed. He sat with another man close to him, the other speaking into his ear. When Rin turned back to his meal, the other man turned back to his conversation.

\----------

The next morning, he dressed himself properly in servant's attire: his shirt and petticoat cleanly pressed and his shoes perfectly shined. He would tolerate nothing less than the best first impressions on his new family. He tied his red hair back into the ponytail at the nape of his neck, checked to ensure his white gloves were on properly before he latched his suitcase closed.

The estate would have been beautiful to anyone's eyes, and Rin supposed that it was in its own way, but having grown up in one, he paid its beauty little mind and instead, ran over all of the things that must be done. First, was a house tour, meet the masters and ladies and the staff and then see what was on the agenda for the family. It would be a while before he would be able to relax even in the slightest.

When the carriage pulled up, Rin got out himself. No one opened the door for him and he didn't expect them to. The lady of the house was there to greet him and he bowed low as he introduced himself.

“My name is Rin Matsuoka,” he said. “And I am honoured to serve the Yamazaki family.”


End file.
